l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Papolstaanas (Mewness)
Summary= Summary |-| Fluff= Fluff Background Papolstaanas was too young when his father died to remember him at all. The remainder of his large family--his mother and his innumerable brothers and sisters--reside in Bacarte, where his mother attempts to lead a life of fashionable bourgeois respectability and his siblings get involved in every criminal activity they can think of. Despite not having such inclinations himself, Papolstaanas has been embroiled many times in his siblings' unlawful pursuits, willingly at first and then increasingly unwillingly: he can be pushed around, and they have found that he makes an excellent patsy. Thus, stolen objects have a tendency to turn up in Papolstaanas's possession, though he claims no knowledge of them; when an alarm sounds and the thieves flee the scene of the crime while the victims scream about the kobolds who have robbed them, Papolstaanas is the one the guards find standing around, apparently unaware that anything untoward is happening. Papolstaanas once got involved in one of his siblings' "projects" at the request of his mother, who, though she claims to disapprove of their behavior, also resents never getting a share of the proceeds, and who therefore hoped that her one honest child might be relied upon to look after her interests. (It didn't work; Papolstaanas once again took the blame without getting a share.) Since then, she has tried to keep him away from his siblings and conveniently forgotten about the one occasion on which she encouraged their association. About Papolstaanas's powers: Papolstaanas has some sort of connection to the natural world that he doesn't understand. (He started off as a primal character, morphed into a psionic character, and morphed again to divine/psionic. The flavor of his powers has not changed, although he now seems to have attracted the favor of the goddess Dayna without realizing it.) Description Papolstaanas is tall for a kobold (four feet, perhaps a fraction of an inch over) and also quite muscular, but has a cringing, furtive manner that makes him seem smaller than he is. His scales are partly mottled brown, partly mottled green, and he has very large, pale yellow eyes. He wears scale armor and carries a large round shield on his back, both lacquered a dark, iridescent green color. The whole ensemble gives him a rather unfortunate resemblance to a large, jittery turtle. He is armed with a rapier that looks much too long for him. Hooks * Papolstaanas is an innocent and a protector of innocents. He loves nature, animals, children, etc. * Papolstaanas doesn't fully understand his own powers. He now believes that he's psionic, and has become addicted to self-help books that promise to help him uncover his full potential ("The Talaric Codex finally revealed! That's right, for only 29 gold pieces and 99 coppers a month you can learn these astounding techniques--kept secret for centuries!--in monthly installments, with beautiful, easy-to-follow illustrations!"). He could easily be hoodwinked by anyone who claims to know anything about psionics. * Papolstaanas also seems to be favored by the goddess Dayna, and is completely unaware of it. Perhaps he will eventually understand what the goddess intends for him. * Papolstaanas has a horrible family. His mother and his siblings try to exploit his good nature at every opportunity (see the link in his Kicker, below). He no longer trusts them, but is still susceptible to emotional blackmail. * Kaeysari was Papolstaanas's best friend (despite the fact that they really got off on the wrong foot. Unfortunately, she's no longer around. Papolstaanas needs a new best friend! Kicker Papolstaanas has a poor reputation in Bacarte, so his mother sent him to Daunton to make something of himself. The relevant details can be found here. |-| Features/Powers/Feats= Features, Powers, and Feats Class Features Avenger +1 Reflex Oath of Enmity (hybrid) Battlemind +1 Will Psionic Augmentation (hybrid): 4 PP Psionic Defense (Blurred Step) Battlemind Armor Proficiency (hybrid talent) Racial Features Kobold Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity Size: Small Speed: 6 Vision: Darkvision Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Bonuses: +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Thievery Reptile Shifty Maneuver power Trap Sense: +2 bonus to defenses against traps Theme Benefits Guardian 1. Guardian's Counter power 5. +2 power bonus to Insight checks and Perception checks Regional Benefits Background option: Profession--Criminal +2 Stealth Powers Known Avenger At-Will 1. Overwhelming Strike Encounter 3. Fury's Advance Utility 2. Distracting Flare Daily 1. Aspect of Might Battlemind At-Will 1. Iron Fist 7. Lightning Rush Encounter 1. Hybrid Power Point Option Utility 6. Mental Triumph Daily 5. NIghtmare Vortex Guardian Theme Encounter Guardian's Counter Kobold Encounter Shifty Maneuver Feats 1. Hybrid Talent (Battlemind Armor Proficiency) 2. Power of Skill (use Overwhelming Strike as a basic attack; +1 feat bonus to trained skills) 4. Deadly Draw 5. Light Blade Expertise (L4W bonus feat) 6. Wrathful Warrior (MC Fighter; Endurance trained) |-| Equipment= Equipment "Cumulative value" is used to keep track of total wealth throughout career. Items currently in possession have their full value, as do expended consumables; items that have been sold have 80% of their normal value (as 20% is recovered from the sale). Money Remaining: 760 gp Total Wealth: 10156 gp Expected Wealth (beginning of 7th): 12099 gp Expected Wealth (beginning of 8th): 17459 gp |-| Math= Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Hitpoints Surges per Day 12 (Hybrid Avenger 3.5 + Hybrid Battlemind 4.5 + Con 4) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Draconic |-| Tracking= Tracking Treasure Level 6 *Gained 3756 gp from spending 6 DM credits. 3 were given by renau1g, as per this proposal. The other 3 were spent by me. Money remaining: 4730 gp. Money remaining: 4160 gp. *Spent 100 gp to buy one healing potion and one alchemical silver here. Money remaining: 1230 gp. Level 7 *Gained a healing potion here, in Murder at Midnight. *Spent 3400 gp to buy a vanguard rapier +2. Money remaining: 760 gp. XP Level 6 *Gained 2502 XP from spending 6 DM credits. 3 were given by renau1g, as per this proposal. The other 3 were spent by me. XP Total: 10002. Changes Level 6 (this character replaces the previous incarnation of Papolstaanas, retired at level 6) *Level 6 starting XP: 7500 *Level 6 starting wealth: L+1 item (badge of the berserker +2); L+0 item (horned helm); L-1 item (agile scale armor +1); 1000 gp (26 spent). Money remaining: 974 gp. *Revamped (following changes to kobold race): L+1 item (Davros Elden's Defensive Step); L+0 item (magic drakescale armor +2); L-1 item (tattoo of vengeance); 1000 gp (596 spent). Money remaining: 404 gp. Level 7 *Gained Lightning Rush (Battlemind at-will 7) *Very slightly rebuilt following the changes to the kobold race (no class or power changes, but I did revamp equipment a little). I also redacted the very minor stuff that happened in Murder at Midnight, because that adventure never really got going, and never closed out properly. Events Most of these links don't work, but I'm slowly fixing them. From Papolstaanas's first incarnation, as a warden: Papolstaanas is thrown into a life of adventuring by his mother here. (Link fixed; New Tavern Thread: The Hanged Man, post #971.) Papolstaanas visits the Temple of Lauto, but manages to escape any actual adventure. (Link fixed; The Temple of Lauto, post #67.) Papolstaanas gets a job and some new friends, and embarks on a journey to the Isle of Opposition in Food of the Gods. Before the journey starts, he heads out for a sightseeing tour of Daunton with Kaeysari, as shown in this exciting montage. (Montage link fixed; Adventure: Food of the Gods, post #67.) Papolstaanas meets some random louts who turn out to be from Bacarte. They even know his sister! (Same thread, post #464.) Papolstaanas and his friends fight some weird mobile plants. Despite being repeatedly speared in the chest by a thorny thing that wants to drag him away, Papolstaanas finds that he is unharmed. That thorn would have pierced his heart if it wasn't for Homilies of Azantia. (Link fixed; same thread, post #632.) Papolstaanas, spending his first night on the Isle of Opposition, writes a letter to his mother. (Link fixed; same thread, post #935.) Papolstaanas struggles to defend the innocent... cows in the second part of Food of the Gods. (Adventure: Food of the Gods - Part 2.) In Spirit's Edge, Papolstaanas runs into his sister, Kaneelas. (Link fixed; same thread, post #76.) In Newhill, Papolstaanas proves that he really is a kobold by stealing some sugar. Food of the Gods ends happily. (Link fixed; same thread, post #171.) From Papolstaanas's second incarnation, as a battlemind: Papolstaanas and Kaeysari return to Daunton to find that they can't get into the Hanged Man because there's a huge fight going on outside. They end up just hanging around nearby. (Around the Corner from the Hanged Man.) So, what motivates a hero like Papolstaanas to go adventuring? That's right, it's saving the cows. Those cows just aren't going to save themselves, so Papolstaanas heads off for adventure to A Night at the Four Seasons, with Cyr Iannes, Damen Bane, Kaeysari, Kauldron, Phoenix, and Tarkus the Crusader. But no horses. Papolstaanas and his companions, having fallen through a mysterious portal into a desert, get into a terrible fight, and Papolstaanas gets horribly confused. Still out of his gourd, Papolstaanas accidentally scores a critical hit on Tarkus--just after Tarkus had recovered from being unconscious. Ahh fun times. Papolstaanas--despite his continuing befuddlement--manages to save his friends from a dragon. He only barely survives the experience. More recent events: Papolstaanas, after a bewilderingly convoluted trip back to Daunton, reenters the tavern to look for Kaeysari, from whom he has gotten separated. Papolstaanas goes to a back room in the Hanged Man to meet with a mysterious stranger who wants a murderer caught in Murder at Midnight. Wish List The armbands and the horned helm are below his level, but if he could get them as a set it would be great (combined value is about right for a single item award). L6: Iron armbands of power (heroic); horned helm (heroic) L7: Badge of the Berserker +2 L8: L9: Holy symbol of victory +2 L10: Strikebacks or Antipathy Gloves L11: Magic wyvernscale armor +3 L12: Badge of the berserker +3 Character Status Reviews Level 6 Approval 1 *The vanguard rapier's daily power doesn't need a trigger. (Fixed) *The math section doesn't include the badge of the berserker in the defenses (it's correct in the summary) (Fixed) *These are minor, so approved by Dekana. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval Status Approved for level 6 by Dekana and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Approved Characters